Seeing Double
by kora22
Summary: It starts as a normal day for Simba and his friends...then their personalities begin to change. Is it all in their heads or is it really their opposites? Story is better than the summary. Please read and review! Thanks! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. It belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Here's my second story. I believe it is quite interesting. If you want to get to know some of the characters better, I recommend reading my first story, The Beginning. This story takes place about a month after Tora and Kora arrived in the Pridelands. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What's Wrong with Uzuri?**

All the cubs were down at the water hole as usual, including Uzuri with her new found "friend." This "friend" was a young cub named Kotta. He had light gold fur with a black tuft of fur on his head. Ever since Uzuri's incidents with Tora and Nala, she wanted to get back at them, so she recruited Kotta to help her.

"Okay, here's the plan." Uzuri said to Kotta. "When Tora and Nala get here, you get them to stand right there." she said pointing to a spot on the ground. "Then, I'll swing on a vine from the tree and knock them both into the water."

"How am I supposed to get them to stand there?" Kotta asked.

"Talk to them, flirt, I don't care, just make sure they stand there." Uzuri said. "But make sure the spot they're supposed to stand at is in front of you."

"Talk to them? You know I don't talk to people I don't know! Let alone flirt with them!" Kotta exclaimed.

"Well, get over it." Uzuri said. She looked behind her. "Here they come! Make sure Simba and Kora don't get in the way." Uzuri ran to the tree and climbed up it. She grabbed a vine with her mouth to get ready to swing.

"Why did I agree to be her friend? Kotta asked himself. "Oh, right, I'm in love with her." Then he saw Tora and Nala coming. "Tora! Nala! can I talk to you for a minute?" Kotta shouted to them. Tora and Nala began to walk over with Simba and Kora behind them. "Alone." Kotta said.

Simba and Kora looked at each other. "Whatever." Simba said. "Come on Kora, let's go swimming." The two ran and jumped into the water.

Tora and Nala went over to Kotta. "So, who are you?" Tora asked.

"Um, my name's Kotta... and... um..." Kotta looked down and saw they weren't in the right spot. "Could you two take two steps to your right?" Kotta asked.

"Okay..." Nala replied, confused why he just asked them that. She and Tora did what he said.

Uzuri jumped from the tree to swing into Tora and Nala, but the vine snapped. She was sent flying into Kotta and they both ended up in the water hole. "OUCH!" they both yelled before hitting the water.

"What was that?" Nala asked.

"Obviously someone who doesn't pay attention to where they're swinging." Tora replied. "Let's go find Simba and Kora." The two began to walk around the water hole.

* * *

Uzuri and Kotta climbed out of the water. "What was that?" Uzuri yelled at him.

"I got them to stand where you wanted." Kotta replied.

"Whatever. Just don't mess things up next time" Uzuri said.

"But, it wasn't my-" Kotta was cut off by Uzuri.

"Be quiet. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go dry off. You stay here and leave me alone for awhile, you idiot." Uzuri told him before walking away from the water hole.

Kotta sighed. "I love her anyway."

* * *

Uzuri was out of sight from the water hole when she was suddenly grabbed from inside some tall grass. "What the-" she began to speak, but a paw was put over her mouth and she was pulled into the grass. A few moments later, Uzuri came back out and walked back to the water hole.

Kotta was still in the spot she left him when she got down there. Kotta saw her coming back, but he noticed something strange. Her fur was completely dry. "How did her fur get dry so fast?" he asked himself.

Uzuri approached him. "Hi, Kotta!" she exclaimed.

"Um, hi... how did your fur dry so quickly?" Kotta asked her. "You just got out of the water."

"Oh, that, um... my fur just dries fast." she answered. "You know, I never noticed how cute you are."

"Come again?" Kotta said. He wasn't sure if he had heard that right. "Did you say I'm cute?"

"Yes, I did." she answered. "Now come on, let's go see if Simba, Nala, Tora, and Kora want to play!" She ran off to find them.

Kotta knew something wasn't right. "Earlier, she tried to attack Tora and Nala, and now she wants to go play with them?" he said. "On top of that, she was being nice to me... something's wrong..." He then ran after her.

* * *

On the other side of the water hole, Simba and his friends were playing tag.

"You're it!" Simba shouted as he tagged Kora.

"Darn it..." Kora said.

They all stopped when they saw Uzuri come over.

Oh, great..." Tora said with a sigh. "What does she want?"

Uzuri walked over to them. "Hi best friends! Can I play?"

The four cubs just looked at each other. "Best friends?" Nala said, confused.

Simba approached her. "Are you okay?" Simba asked. "You're acting strange."

"Why? Because I want to play with my best friends?" Uzuri asked.

Then they saw Kotta come over. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" Kotta asked.

"No... but it's as if her personality completely changed." Nala replied.

They all looked over and saw Uzuri playing with a butterfly.

"We've got to get to the bottom of this." Simba told them. Then he noticed that Kora was missing all of a sudden. "Where's Kora?"

"Kora! Where are you?" Tora yelled. Then Kora came out from behind some bushes. "Oh, there you are. Where did you go?"

"If it was any of your business, I would tell you, but it's not, so shut up." he told his sister. He walked over to Nala. "Hey, you're pretty hot."

Nala just looked at him. This wasn't like Kora at all. "Kora, what's wrong with you?" Nala asked. "First, you tell your sister to shut up, and now you're hitting on me?"

"Yeah, that's right." he answered. "This is the real me, so get used to it."

Tora whispered in Simba's ear. "That's not Kora, I can tell."

"What's going on here?" Simba asked himself. "We have to figure this out before it happens to anyone else. Come on guys, let's solve this mystery." Everyone but Kora and Uzuri followed Simba. What they were going to discover was something they never would have expected.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh! What's going on? Uzuri kind? Kora being a jerk? What will the others discover? That'll have to wait for the next update. Please comment/review. Also, my poll is still open on my profile, so you can vote on that too. See ya for the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What's the reason Uzuri and Kora changed? Will anyone else change? Well, you'll need to read on to find out! :) Please Review!**

**arianastar1529: I hope you continue to read my stories! I'm glad how much you like it! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Double Trouble**

Simba, Nala, Tora, and Kotta were walking toward Pride Rock, trying to find anything that might tell them what happened to Kora and Uzuri. Simba stopped and looked at the others.

"So, anybody got any ideas?" Simba asked. He was confused, he couldn't think of a reason why anyone's personality would suddenly change.

"Nope. Not a thing." Nala answered.

"No, it just doesn't make any-" Tora said before stopping in mid-sentence. "Wait... did you guys hear something over there?" she asked, pointing at some tall grass.

"No." Simba replied. "Did you?"

"Yeah, you three wait here." Tora told them. "I'm going to go check it out."

"But, what if it's dangerous?" Nala asked. "It could be what's changing everyone."

"Don't worry about me, I can take whatever it is." Tora told her before walking into the grass, after all, she is a very skilled fighter. The others waited for her to come back out; they didn't have to wait long. Tora came out of the grass, but she looked frightened.

"Tora? Are you okay?" Simba asked her.

Tora suddenly dove to the ground and hid her face in her paws. "Please don't hurt me Simba!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry that I took too long!" She looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"Why would I hurt you?" Simba asked. "In fact, I don't think I would be able to."

"Tora, what happened?" Nala asked. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm sorry Nala! Please don't hurt me!" Tora yelled before running off.

"Oh no... it must have happened again..." Simba said. Now he was really starting to get worried. He looked at Kotta "You go back to the water hole and make sure everyone is okay." Simba told him. "And be careful."

"Okay." Kotta answered. He ran back to the water hole, Leaving Simba and Nala on their own.

Simba turned around just in time to see Nala getting pulled into the tall grass by another cub. "Nala!" he shouted. He ran to where Nala had been pulled in and went into the grass. He walked in until he came into a clearing. What he saw shocked him. In the clearing he saw Nala, Tora, Kora, and Uzuri laying on the ground. They were all unconscious.

Simba ran over to them. "Guys! Are you okay?" They didn't respond.

A voice came from behind Simba. "Well, if it isn't Simba."

Simba couldn't believe it. The voice sounded exactly like his. He turned around and saw a lion cub that looked exactly like him, except his eyes were red instead of amber.

"Who are you?" Simba asked.

"Well, I would just have you call me Simba, but that may get confusing." the cub said. "Just call me Abmis."

"Abmis? What kind of name is that?" Simba asked.

"It's your name backwards, you ignoramus." Abmis said to him.

"Ignor-what?" Simba said.

"It means your stupid." Abmis replied.

"Hey!" Simba exclaimed. "Who... or what are you anyway?"

"I'm you Simba. Just a evil, smarter, and cooler you." Abmis answered. "Oh, and _way_ better looking. I suppose you could call me your double."

Simba wasn't scared of this Abmis guy. "What do you want?" Simba asked.

"Your life." he answered. " You see, where me and my friends come from, it's the exact opposite of the Pridelands, desolate with very scarce food and water. In fact, it's in a world parallel to your's."

"How did you get here?" Simba asked. "And what did you do to them?" he asked, pointing at the others.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." Abmis told him, sounding irritated. "For your first question, we managed to find a way to get to your world with the help of this crazy monkey we met." he contiued, "As for your second question, they're fine, they're just unconscious. Now, I'm afraid you're getting in the way of us."

"Us?" Simba said. "Who's us?"

"You really aren't that bright, are you?" Abmis laughed. "Come over everyone!"

From behind Abmis, four cubs came out of the grass. They looked exactly like Nala, Tora, Kora and Uzuri.

"Can we get this over with?" the cub that looked like Kora said. "I got dates with four girls I met down at the water hole."

"Sorry to do this Simba." Abmis said evilly. "But not really." Abmis and the other look alikes attacked Simba, except Tora's look alike, who was too scared to move. They had Simba knocked out in seconds.

"Come on let's take them to the Jungle." Abmis said to his friends. The doubles each picked up one of the cubs and ran to the Jungle.

* * *

When they arrived at the Jungle, they walked in until Abmis stopped them. "This is good, leave them here." he told the others. "They'll never find their way back."

They all put who they were carrying down and then walked away.

"Let's go back to live the good life." Abmis said. "The kind of life we've never had." They all left, to enjoy their new lives, now that their doubles were out of the way. At least, that's what they thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... interesting. Their doubles are from a parallel world. Can the others get back and reclaim their lives? If they do get back, what will happen when they face off with their doubles? You'll have to wait and see. Well, my poll is still open so you can vote on that. Also, remember to review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Can Simba and the others find their way out of the jungle and back to Pride Rock? Read on to find out! Please Review! :D Oh, another thing, Simba's double is the only one of them with a different name, the others have the same name as their double.**

**explosive0berry: Glad you like the plot. Always happy to get your reviews!**

**LionKingFactsGuy2: Familiar? Not sure why. I used Abmis because it would have gotten confusing when he was talking to Simba, so I just flipped Simba's name around.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Living the Good Life**

Simba's eyes flickered open. "Ohhh... where am I?" he groaned. He slowly got to his paws and looked around. He saw the others were still unconscious. He went over to Nala first. "Nala, wake up." he said. He gently nudged her with a paw.

Nala's eyes opened. "Simba? Where are we?" she asked, still sounding drowsy.

"It looks like the Jungle." Simba answered. "We better make sure the others are okay."

Simba and Nala went over to Tora and Kora and woke them up. "Are you two okay?" Nala asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Tora answered. "How are we supposed to get out of this place?"

"We'll figure that out after we check on Uzuri." Simba told her.

"Can't we just leave her here?" Tora complained. "Please?"

"You know we can't do that." Simba told her. He walked over to Uzuri. "Uzuri, wake up." he said.

She didn't move.

Tora came over. "Here, let me wake her up." Tora then poked Uzuri in the stomach with one of her claws.

Uzuri sprung to her paws. "OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" she yelled.

"Your wake up call." Tora replied with a grin.

Uzuri was going to attack her, but Simba got between them. "Now is not the time to be fighting you two!" he shouted. He was already frustrated and he didn't feel like dealing with their rivalry. "Right now, we have find our way back to Pride Rock."

"Just how are we supposed to that?" Uzuri asked. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of the jungle!"

"Hm... it's this way." Simba said, pointing in front of him.

"How do you know?" Kora asked him.

"Something's just telling me it's this way." Simba replied. "Now, let's go."

Simba began walking in the direction he thought led back to the Pridelands. The others followed close behind him.

* * *

Back at the Pride Rock, Abmis and the other doubles were enjoying life in the Pridelands, although the parents were beginning to notice the change in the personalities of their cubs.

"Tora? Are you alright?" Neema asked her adopted daughter. "You've been acting like you're scared of everything."

Tora's double just looked at her and said, "You never know where danger might be lurking!" she looked around the den nervously and then she saw a beetle crawl by her. "Ahhhhh! It's gonna eat me!" she yelled before fleeing the den.

"What is going on..." Neema said to herself quietly.

Down at the water hole, Abmis was relaxing in the shade of a tree. "This is the life, isn't it Kora?" he said to Kora's double.

Kora's double was too busy kissing one of the girls he met, a cub named Kula. "Yeah, whatever. Now, do you mind?" he answered, then he went back to what he was doing.

Abmis just rolled his eyes. "He's really annoying sometimes." he looked over and saw "Nala" approaching him. "What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"I came over to see if you want to play." the fake Nala told him.

"You know I despise games." he answered. "Now leave me be and let me relax."

She walked away. "Always so mean... then again, so am I." she said to herself.

Then Zazu flew down and landed in front of Abmis. "Simba, your father requests that you go see him right away."

"Can it Banana Beak. I'll go see him when I feel like it." he answered.

"No. You'll go see him now, your royal rudeness!" Zazu exclaimed.

Abmis stood up. "If it will get you to shut your beak, fine." he told Zazu before going to Pride Rock.

Zazu flew off. "Well, I never..."

Abmis went to Pride Rock and once there, he found Mufasa waiting for him. "You needed me?"

"Son, what's been wrong with you lately?" he asked. "You've been being rude to everyone."

"You're all getting on my nerves. That's all I got to say."

Abmis told him. "We're done here." he said before walking away.

"Simba! Come back here!" Mufasa yelled.

Sarabi walked up next to him. "Mufasa, if something's bothering him, let him tell us when he wants to." she said.

"He still can't talk to me like that." Mufasa argued.

"I know, dear." Sarabi said. "He'll talk to us when he's ready."

They both walked into the den.

* * *

Back down at the water hole, Kotta was with Uzuri's double. He just looked at her as she sniffed the flowers and played with butterflies.

She looked at him. "What's wrong Kotta?" she asked. "Do you need a hug?" she said. She ran over to him and hugged him.

Though he knew something was wrong, he didn't care, she was hugging him! Still, he wondered why Simba and the others never told him whether they found anything or not. _Oh well... _he thought.

* * *

The real Simba, Nala, Tora, Kora, and Uzuri had made their way out of the jungle and were headed for the Pridelands.

"Are you sure that snake wasn't poisonous?" Kora asked, rubbing two bite marks on his paw.

"Yes, you're fine Kora. Now, calm down." Nala told him.

Uzuri was looking at Tora. "When this is all over, I will get you back."

Tora rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she said.

"Simba? What are we going to do when we get back?" Nala asked.

"I guess we'll have to fight ourselves... or something like that." he answered. "We can't just let them take over our lives like that!" he exclaimed. "Now come on! Let's go kick them back to where they came from!"

* * *

**A/N: Looks like they have to fight themselves... that should be interesting. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Can they defeat their doubles? Or will they fail miserably? Please Review!**

**DrBumbyIsEvil: Yes, that "crazy monkey" was meant to be Rafiki's double. Please keep reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Two's a Crowd**

Simba and his friends... and Uzuri, finally made it back to the Pridelands.

"Okay Simba, what's the plan?" Nala asked him.

"Well, I think the best thing to do is to find our doubles and fight them." he told them. "We'll each travel with someone. I'll go with Nala."

"I'll go with Kora." Tora said.

They all looked at Uzuri. "Whatever. I can do it myself." she said. "I don't like any of you anyway."

The five cubs all went to go search for their doubles.

* * *

Uzuri went to search down by the water hole. She was beyond angry, and nothing was going to stop her from ripping that little look alike to shreds.

When she got to the water hole, what she saw made her stomach turn. Her double was hugging Kotta. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." she said to herself. She approached them. "Hey! Stop that before I throw up!" she yelled.

Her double turned around. "What's wrong?" she asked. "He looked like he needed a hug!" she said joyfully, not relizing how much danger she was in. "Isn't it great being nice to everyone!"

"You really _are_ trying to make me sick aren't you?" Uzuri said to her.

"Do you need a hug too?" her double asked.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore." Uzuri said. She jumped at her double and pinned her down.

"Are we playing a game?" the fake Uzuri asked.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Uzuri said to her double. "You're finished." Uzuri swiped her claws across her double's throat. When she did, she was stunned at what happened. Her double completely vanished. "What the-" Uzuri looked around, but didn't see her. "Well, she must be gone." she said.

"Uzuri! You're back!" Kotta exclaimed

"Yeah, I am." she replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get some rest. So, leave me alone." She walked away.

"For some reason, I like it when she's mean all the time." Kotta said to himself.

* * *

Tora and Kora had went in search of their doubles together. They happened to discover that their doubles were also together. She and Kora hid behind some bushes. Tora noticed that her double was cowering in fear on the ground. She already knew that Kora's double was probably tougher than the real Kora was.

"Kora, I think it will be best if you face my double and I face your's." she told him.

"Why?" Kora asked.

"I think your double might be stronger than you." Tora answered.

"But what about your's?"

Tora looked at her double. She was on the ground shaking. "I don't think she'll be much of a problem..." Tora said. "Let's go."

Kora went over to his sister's double. "Well, here I go." he said before tackling the fake Tora. He had her pinned quickly. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Kora said.

"Please don't hurt me!" Tora's double begged.

In a way, Kora felt bad, but he knew that these doubles were nothing but trouble. "Sorry." he told her. Then he slit her throat. She vanished. "Where'd she go?" Kora exclaimed.

Kora's fight was easy. Tora's fight, on the other paw, was much more difficult. Kora's double managed to pin her down.

_Yep. He's definately stronger than Kora. _She thought to herself. _But not strong enough. _She kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying towards a extremely sharp rock that was sticking out of the ground. Tora closed her eyes. She couldn't watch her brother, real or not, get impaled.

"NO!" Kora's double shouted before getting impaled.

Tora slowly opened her eyes. Kora's double was gone. Literally gone. No body, no blood; he had disappeared without a trace. "What? Where did he go?" Tora asked herself.

Kora came over to her. "Did he disappear too?" Kora asked.

"Yeah, but I think he's gone for good." Tora said. "Let's go see if we can find Simba and Nala."

"Alright." Kora replied. He and his sister went to go find their friends.

* * *

Simba and Nala were walking up Pride Rock, looking for their doubles.

"Where is everyone?" Nala asked. "I don't see anybody around."

"Well, my dad is probably out patrolling." he told her. "And everyone else is probably out hunting."

"Oh." Nala said. "Where do you thi-" she was cut off by someone tackling her. Nala was pinned down and she couldn't move. Nala found herself staring up into her own eyes.

"Hello Nala." her double said to her, grinning evilly.

Nala reacted immediately and kicked her into the wall. Nala and Simba ran to the top of Pride Rock. Nala's double followed close behind. When they got to the top Nala was attacked by her double again. They rolled around until they came to a stop at Pride Rock's tip.

"Nala!" Simba yelled.

Nala's double once again had her pinned down. She grabbed Nala's head and smashed it down on the ground. Nala was out cold.

Her double looked down at her. "I would kill you, but unfortunately, I can't."

Suddenly, Simba ran up behind her and pushed her off Pride Rock. All he heard were her screams as she fell, then it stopped. He walked over to the edge and looked down. She had disappeared into thin air.

"What the heck..." Simba said to himself. He went over to Nala and picked her up. He took her into the den and set her down. He saw her head was bleeding, but not as much as he thought it would be. He heard a voice from behind him.

"Well, Simba, it seems as though I'm the only one left. Your friends all succeeded." the voice said.

Simba turned around and saw Abmis at the opening of the den. "You... I mean me... uh... whatever."

"Well, it seems I'll have to knock you out and take you somewhere else." Abmis told him.

"Why didn't you just kill us?" Simba asked him.

Abmis laughed. "It's quite a simple answer." he told Simba. "If any of you die, we die as well. So, if I killed you, I would die too."

"Then why did Nala's double disappear and how come Nala didn't die?" Simba asked.

"It's always questions, questions, questions, with you." Abmis answered.

"Just answer me." Simba growled.

"Very well." Abmis said. "You see if we get killed, we just go back to our world as if nothing happened, so, when you pushed her off Pride Rock, she went back to my world. We cannot die unless our double dies in this world."

"My head hurts..." Simba complained.

"Well, that's because your not very intelligent." Abmis replied. "Now, you're in my way, and this time I'll make sure you never find your way back." Abmis began approaching Simba. "Just make sure that where ever I take you, you don't get killed, I want to live too."

Abmis was closing in on Simba. Simba didn't know what to do, he was cornered. It looked like he would have to fight his way out of this one.

"There's only room for one of us in the Pridelands." Abmis said evilly. "Two's a crowd."

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh. Looks like Simba's in a little bit of trouble. Sorry if that last part was a little confusing, I did my best with it. Can he defeat Abmis or will Simba get taken somewhere far away, never to return to the Pridelands. Will Nala be okay? You'll have to wait until the next chapter. My poll is still open, so feel free to vote. Remember to Review! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here's the last chapter of this story. Let's find out if Simba wins and if he does, did the doubles affect their lives in any way? Enjoy! Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Simba vs. Abmis**

Abmis approached Simba and picked him up by the throat. "Knocking you out shouldn't be much of a problem." Abmis said to him. "But where should I take you..."

Simba wasn't going down without a fight. He raised a paw and slashed Abmis across the face.

Abmis dropped him and cried out in pain. "OW!" he cried. He looked back at Simba. "You really shouldn't of done that..." Abmis jumped at Simba and tackled him. Simba managed to kick Abmis off him. He took the opportunity to run outside the den. He looked around for help, but there was nobody.

"Oh no..." Simba said quietly.

Abmis was charging towards Simba. He leaped at Simba, but he was suddenly hit from the side and he crashed to the ground. "What the-" he looked to see who his attacker was. It was Tora and Kora.

"Take that!" Tora yelled.

Abmis stood up and looked at them. "I suppose I'll kill you two when I'm finished with Simba." he told them. "I couldn't care less about your doubles back in my world."

"No, you won't!" Tora shouted as she and Kora both jumped at Abmis.

"Heh... too easy..." Abmis said. He reached out and grabbed both of them by the throats and smashed their heads together. He dropped them to the ground. They didn't move. "I'll finish them off later." He turned his attention back to Simba. "Right now, I need to get you out of _my_ home."

Simba was now blind with fury. His three best friends were hurt. He had had enough.

"Well, Simba, time to say goodbye to the Pridel-" Abmis was interuppted when he was taken down by Simba. "How did you-" Simba didn't let him finish. He began slashing at him wildly.

Abmis tried to move, but he couldn't. "NO! I can't lose to you!" he exclaimed. "I'm better than you!"

Simba pressed his claws to Abmis's throat. "I guess your not..." Simba said. When he slashed Abmis's throat, Abmis disappeared. "I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon." Simba said as he turned to see if his friends were okay. "Tora, Kora. Are you alright?" he asked them.

To his suprise, they both got up. "I'm fine." Kora answered. "Except for this pounding headache..."

"Yeah. Same here." Tora replied. "Where's Nala?"

Simba looked toward the den and saw Nala walking out, but she looked a little dizzy. "Nala!" he yelled as he ran over to her. "Are you gonna be okay?

Nala seemed to shake it off. "It'll take more than that to take me down." she told him. "So, what sould we do?"

"Well, we definately can't tell our parents about this." Simba answered. "They'll think we're crazy."

"I say we go relax by the water hole for the rest of the day." Tora suggested.

"Good idea." Simba replied. "After today, I could really go for some relaxation."

The four cubs headed down to the water hole.

* * *

When they arrived at the water hole, they found a large tree to lay under, except Tora, who was in the tree.

"Do you think that our doubles could have gotten us in trouble or changed our lives in any way?" Tora asked.

"Nothing seems different." Simba replied. "Maybe-" he was cut off when they all heard a voice yell to Kora.

A brown lioness cub with brown eyes, a pale muzzle, and pale underbelly, walked over to them. "Kora! There you are." she said to him.

"Who are you?" Kora asked her. He had never spoken to her before, but he had seen her around.

"You know who I am, silly." she told him. "I'm Kula, your _girlfriend._"

"Girlfriend?" Kora exclaimed. "I have a girlfriend? Cool..."

"How come you seem different?" Kula asked him.

"That wasn't the real me before." Kora answered. "It started when... ah, who cares, the point is that this is the real me."

"Oh." she said. "Well, I think I like this you a lot better. Before, you were kind of a jerk."

"Well, that's a thing of the past." Kora replied.

"Do you still want to be with me?" Kula asked. She had actually liked Kora for a really long time, so she was really hoping he would say yes.

The answer was obvious to Kora, sure he had never met her before, but she seemed nice. "Yes." Kora told her.

Her face lit up with joy. "Yay!" she yelled. She grabbed Kora's paw and pulled him up off the ground. "Come on! I wanna get to know the real you!" She ran off ahead of Kora.

Kora turned to his friends. "See ya!" he yelled before running after Kula.

"So much for him relaxing..." Simba said.

"I see Kora seems to be doing all right." a female voice said to them. It was Neema. "What about you Tora? Are you still scared of everything?"

"Uh... no... I feel much better, let's never mention it again." Tora answered. "It makes me feel like I'm weak."

"Alright." Neema said. "I'm just happy you're back to normal." Neema headed back to Pride Rock.

Then Zazu landed in front of the cubs. "Simba, Nala, your parents have returned and they want to see you immediately." he said.

Simba and Nala looked at each other and gulped. "What do they want?" Simba asked Zazu.

"It most likely has something to do with the obnoxious behavior you two have been displaying." Zazu replied.

"Let's go Nala." Simba said reluctantly. He and Nala went to face their parents.

* * *

When they got to the den, they saw Mufasa, Sarabi, and Sarafina waiting for them.

"Simba, Nala, we need to talk about your behavior lately." Mufasa said. "Simba, I know you didn't want to talk before, but we need to."

"Dad, I'm sorry." Simba told his father. "I don't know what came over me." Simba had no idea if his double had done anything really bad or not, he just figured it would be best to apologize.

"I'm sorry too." Nala said to her mother. "It won't happen again."

"We promise." Simba added.

"Well, I was prepared for a long lecture." Mufasa said. "But if you're truly sorry, we'll let you off this time, but next time, you'll be in _deep_ trouble."

"That's right." Sarafina said.

"Now you two run along." Sarabi told them.

Simba and Nala smiled and ran back to the water hole.

"Will they ever learn?" Mufasa asked.

"Probably not." Sarafina answered.

* * *

Simba and Nala returned to where they had left Tora.

"So, how much trouble are you in?" Tora asked them.

"None." Simba replied. "We actually managed to get out of it, but it'll be different next time we get in trouble."

"Lucky." Tora said. "Does this mean we're never going to do anything fun?"

"Heh. Of course not." Simba said. "In fact, I already know where we'll be going tomarrow."

"Where?" Nala asked.

Simba looked at her "I'll give you a hint." he said to her. "Hyenas."

* * *

**A/N: Well, the doubles are gone, Kora got a girlfriend, and nobody's in trouble. Yay! You probably know what place Simba is talking about, but you'll see for sure in the next story. You can still vote on my poll. Also, Please Review! Thanks!**


End file.
